Tony in the Tulips
by KevyGrayce
Summary: Tony in the Far From Home tulips scene to help comfort and encourage Peter after losing the illusions fight against Mysterio.


Hey everyone! Long time no see! I miss regular updates and chatting with you all soooo much, but I'm excited for the one shots too! Here's the next of the bunch which was highly supported on Instagram :) And I drew some art for this since it was requested, it's posted on my Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter!

Request: "I'd like to see the tulip field scene from FFH but with Tony instead of Happy." .lizard on Instagram  
and encouraged by aubrey_kristene: "I SECOND THE TULIP FIELD W/ TONY IDEA."

I appreciate you as always and hope you enjoy Tony in the Tulips! I know, shocking that I'm actually releasin one shot haha, have fun and stay safe ❤ 💛💚💙💜

* * *

"Broek op Langedijk." Peter stares at the kind man. He opens his mouth, then closes it, unsure of how to respond. His head hurts too much to even comprehend the sound of those words, let alone be able to repeat them for Tony.

"Hang on." Instead of attempting to sound out the words, he holds the phone up so they can be repeated. "Uh, could you say that into there?" The man is happy to oblige, speaking into the phone,

"Hi, uh, is Broek op Langedijk. Yeah, no problem." After that, Peter pulls back the phone and flashes the man a polite smile.

"Thanks." He raises the phone to his ear and awkwardly holds his arm. "Did you get that?" he double checks.

"No," Tony answers indignantly with a scoff. "But I'm sure Fri did. Care to tell me what's going on now?" he inquires, crossing his legs as he anxiously waits for the jet to get him to Peter.

"Can we just…" Peter takes a deep breath and rubs his tired eyes, "wait until you get here? Please?" Guilt settles deep in his stomach as he subconsciously recounts the last twelve hours. He screwed everything up, and now he has to face the music. Again. And Tony will take away the suit for good this time, just after Peter said he was finally ready to have it back after the second Snap. Tony's Snap.

"Yeah," Tony sighs. "Be there soon, bud." Peter nods, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Thank you." Not fifteen minutes later, Peter is limping through a colorful tulip field and watching as a jet lands in the middle of it. His heart picks up in anticipation and he does his best to quicken his pace, despite his injuries. The jet door opens upward and the stairs lower to allow Tony to rush down them.

"Peter?! Are you okay?!" Hearing Tony's voice in person triggers something inside him.

"Mr. Stark? Is, is that you?" Suddenly every voice in his head is telling him to run, even his Spidey Sense spikes for a moment. Tony's eyes narrow as he tries to make sense of the question. Why would Peter ask something like that?

"Uh, yeah? Last time I checked," he hesitantly affirms. But it isn't enough to ease Peter's nerves. All he can hear is Beck's voice ringing in his ears saying he'll get Tony killed eventually…and what if Beck was right? He already got Ben killed. It's only a matter of time. As Tony jogs towards him, Peter holds out a trembling hand and shakes his head.

"Stop!" he shouts, fear seeping into his voice. The last time Tony heard Peter this scared, the kid was turning to dust in his arms. Tony stops dead in his tracks, heart hammering, and takes in Peter's appearance. The teen has a cut on his right cheek, bruises scattering his face, and a very obvious limp. Not to mention his red rimmed, glossy eyes. Tony knows trauma when he sees it.

"What's going on?" he gently prods. He's careful not to make any advancements. The last thing he wants to do is scare Peter.

"Tell, tell me something only you would know!" Peter demands, his voice shaky. Tony's eyebrows pull together, partly in confusion, partly in concern. Does Peter not trust him? What on earth happened while he was gone?

"Well," he starts as he tries to think of something, "when we tried making pizzas at the Tower, I told you you couldn't put pineapple on your pizza because fruit doesn't belong on pizza, which it doesn't. But then you made this smartass comment about how olives are fruit too, which meant I couldn't put them on my pizza 'cause you want to see me suffer. Didn't matter because Bruce and I ended up-" He's interrupted by Peter almost tackling him in a hug. "Burning them…" he finishes softly before wrapping his arms securely around the kid. The way Peter holds onto him for dear life is what frightens him the most.

"I'm, I'm so happy you're here," Peter whispers, a tremble in his voice. Tony thinks that he means physically, but Peter means that he's alive. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark," he then apologizes wholeheartedly. His voice cracks with emotion, but he couldn't care less. He has Tony and that makes Beck's words fade away.

"God, kid, what the hell happened to you?" Tony whispers, cupping the back of Peter's head. "C'mon, let's get you patched up." He pats the teen's back in comfort, which only causes Peter to wince slightly.

That's the first thing Tony does when they get in the jet. Turns out, Peter has a laceration across his back that needs stitches. Luckily, Tony has sutured plenty of injuries in his time. The only thing that's off is how quite Peter is during the whole process. He flinches a few times at the pain from the needle and grips the armrest beside him, but doesn't complain once.

"You're awfully quiet," Tony speaks up as he pulls the thread taut. Peter glances to Tony's metal, prosthetic right arm that they built together in the lab, then looks down.

"I'm fine," he mutters. Tony keeps his eyes trained on his task, despite wanting to turn Peter around so that he can look at the kid's face.

"It's okay if the stitching hurts. Just let me know and I'll-"

"I said I'm fine." Peter's voice is curt, if somewhat aggravated. That's not something Tony is used to. He huffs, ties off the last stitch, and sets the supplies down.

"Alright, where's the teenager attitude coming from? I fly all the way out here with nothing to go off of except my kid being beat to hell. All I'm asking is some answers," he uses a more stern voice, knowing it's the only way he'll get through to Peter. What he doesn't expect is for Peter to shoot up from his seat and start pacing.

"Just let it go, okay?! I said I'm fine! I…" Peter runs a hand through his greasy hair and avoids eye contact at all costs. "I'm sorry for shouting. I just, I messed up. I messed up bad," he admits, sniffing slightly. Tony doesn't quite understand at first. Sure, Peter isn't perfect, but what mistake could make him this upset?

"Whatever it is, Pete, we can work it out. Together. But I can't help you if I don't know what's going on," Tony says reasonably. All he wants to do is help, especially considering how freaked out and beat up Peter is. Peter nods a few times, gathering his thoughts.

"I'm so stupid," he whispers, but Tony catches it.

"You're the farthest thing from stupid."

"You don't-" Peter cuts himself off, frustration evident, and sits in a seat farther away with his fingers interlocked. "I trusted him, Mr. Stark. And, and he turned out to be a bad guy. No, the bad guy." He feels the overwhelming need to rip out his hair.

"Who?" Tony urges without seeming impatient. Peter chuckles humorlessly.

"Mr. Beck. He lied to us about everything and I, I," he looks up at Tony with tear-filled eyes, "I fell for it. I gave him EDITH." His voice cracks and tears spill over, which he furiously wipes. Tony is frozen for a few seconds, unsure of what he just heard.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asks honestly.

"I thought that's what you meant when you said you trusted me with the next Tony Stark. I thought that, that it was another test or something. That you knew I wasn't ready for a responsibility so you wanted me to pass it onto someone else," Peter haphazardly explains and buries his face in his hands. Tony internally cringes at Peter's use of "test," referring to the time he called the Avengers offer a test. Obviously it wasn't, but Peter didn't know that. He still doesn't, because he made the right choice without even knowing it. "And they're the one thing trusted me with after you retired Iron Man and, and I just, I screwed it up!" Peter yells as he does his best to hold back the sobs. Tony sighs before standing and walking over to him. He sits next to the kid and places a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've trusted you with a hell of a lot more. Your suit. My plane," he lists off just a few things, trying to prove his point and cheer Peter up. He isn't mad, not in the slightest. If anything, he's pissed that someone hurt Peter this much. Enraged. He's going to hunt down whoever Beck is and make him pay for hurting his kid. But what matters right now is Peter.

"But this is different. This, this was a whole satellite. It's way more important than those," Peter counters. He wipes his cheeks and takes a shaky breath through his mouth.

"I trusted you with the stones," Tony casually reminds, instantly causing Peter to look up at him. "You held onto that gauntlet the longest during the fight and I don't think I ever told you how proud I am you did that." Peter stares in awe, not quite sure how to react. The conflict doesn't settle, so Tony keeps talking. "And I trust you with my life." Peter's eyes water all over again. Just the thought of almost losing Tony makes his heart ache. It doesn't help that he saw illusions of Tony's death mere hours ago. He grips the hand on his shoulder. "But I trusted you with something even more important," Tony continues, trying to reach the teen. Peter's awe morphs into bewilderment and even disbelief.

"More important than the infinity stones and your life?" he questions warily. Still, Tony nods his affirmation.

"Infinitely more important," he confirms. There's a beat of silence where Peter waits for him to elaborate and Tony simply takes in Peter's scrapes and bruises. Then, Tony continues. "Morgan." The answer seems so natural and honest that it catches Peter off guard. It's true, Tony trusts Peter to look after Morgan all the time. He's always Tony's first choice for a babysitter, which is saying a lot. Not to mention Morgan adores Peter to the moon and back. "And if I trust you with her, I trust you with anything." Tony smiles genuinely in such a way that makes Peter's chest tighten. For someone like Tony to have such faith in him is almost surreal. Tony gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "So, what do you say we go find Beck?" he proposes and ruffles up Peter's hair, causing the kid to smile. That's what Tony loves to see: Peter happy.

"And kick his ass?" Peter adds with a look of determination, his cheeks still damp. Tony smirks, wipes his cheeks, and lets the language slide just this once.

"And kick his ass," he agrees. Peter nods and stands back up with a renewed sense of vigor and self-confidence. "But I can't help but notice a distinct lack of a spider theme," Tony points out. Peter looks down at his bright orange, Netherlands shirt and awkwardly clears his throat. Before he can say anything, Tony presses a button off to the side and the back half of the cabin morphs into something resembling the workshop at the Compound. Peter gawks at the new working station, wasting no time in rushing over.

"This is awesome, Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaims, already getting to work with a wide grin. The way he naturally handles the holograms makes Tony proud, then Peter slips his hand into a holographic web-shooter schematic. Tony can't help feeling a bit nostalgic and, dare he say, prideful. If he hadn't made that choice all those years ago to stop weapons manufacturing and become Iron Man, he wouldn't be here with this incredible kid.

He wouldn't have changed a single thing, even if things had ended differently the moment he snapped his fingers. Peter pauses what he's doing when notices Tony staring.

"What?" he inquires with a breathy chuckle. Tony's smile widens ever so slightly.

"Nothing. Just proud of you," he answers honestly. Peter ducks his head to hide the heat rising to his cheeks, most likely reddening them.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." He can't help but feel his hope being restored. With Tony's support, he has no doubt he can beat Beck.

"No problem, kiddo. How 'bout some music?" Tony offers and walks to the front of the jet to cue up some AC/DC. Back in Black instantly starts playing and he couldn't be more in his element.

"Aw, I love Led Zeppelin!" Peter calls excitedly, but Tony just about chokes. He has to physically hold back an eye roll.

"What'd you just say?" he demands. Peter, however, seems unbothered and completely focused on the task at hand. "Have I taught you nothing?" Tony mutters, rubbing a hand down his face. "Alright, alright, scoot over. While you make that suit I'm gonna teach you some damn music history. Uncultured," he mutters, crossing his arms and watching Peter hyper-focus. Despite his halfhearted annoyance, Tony can't help the smile on his face and doesn't miss the way Peter smiles as well.

* * *

Next one shot: Number Neighbor, November 29th! See you then :)

Thank youfor reading!❤ 💛💚💙💜

If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!  
Instagram: kevy_fanfics  
Tumblr: kevyfanfics  
Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics


End file.
